It is known from International patent application WO 00/69212 to provide a personal portable electronic article having a body or casing in or on which a bending wave loudspeaker is mounted. The bending wave loudspeaker comprises an acoustic radiator and a vibration exciter mounted on the radiator to vibrate the radiator to produce an acoustic output. The radiator is formed integrally with the body or casing as an injection moulding and defines a sub-area of the body or casing. By personal portable electronic article it is meant an article which is sufficiently small to be hand-held.
The radiator may be a distributed mode acoustic radiator speaker e.g. of the kind described in International application WO97/09842 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,029, the latter of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In general, personal portable electronic articles are either low power or self-powered devices.